It is known that camera systems are severely impaired when a bright light source, such as the Sun or head-lights from an on-coming vehicle for example, is in the direct field-of-view. The light-to-dark contrast of sunlight compared to the surrounding objects may be on the order of one-hundred-ten decibels (110 dB) which typically exceeds the linear dynamic range of camera systems. The brightness of the sunlight causes the camera to reduce the exposure times to prevent saturation and consequently lowers the contrast across all image-elements resulting in a darkened image. This causes loss of critical image-data that is required for the vision functions of autonomous-vehicles, such as lane recognition, pedestrian detection, stop-light recognition, vehicle recognition and other autonomous driving object-recognition capabilities. Other vision-systems may be similarly affected such as, robot vision-systems, welding control-systems, military tracking-systems, autonomous vision-systems including space, aircraft and ground based vehicles.